


Early

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, barista!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: “I came earlier, so I could talk to you, alone.”  It was Blaine’s turn to blush.





	

Kurt walked through the Central Park to get to his workplace on the other side of it. He loved working as barista in this little café called Daily Grind. It wasn’t Starbucks, but it had specific atmosphere and its devoted customers.  

Smiling, he let his thoughts run to the cute customer, who was slowly becoming a regular. Just a bit shorter than Kurt, with expressive eyes and mesmerizing smile, he never failed to make Kurt laugh with one of his jokes.

Seeing as he was close to the building, he looked into his bag for the keys, only to collide with something on his was.

Said something turned out to be Blaine, himself, with both his hands on Kurt’s arms, preventing him from falling.

“What are you doing here?’ he asked, momentarily blushing, ashamed of how rude it sounded. “I mean, we’re not open yet ..”

“I know” Blaine answered, still holding Kurt. “I came earlier, so I could talk to you, alone.”  It was Blaine’s turn to blush. 

“Oh. A-about what?” Kurt cursed himself internally for stuttering. 

“About if you are or are not interested in going out with me, on a date?” Blaine finished  clumsily.

“Oh.” 

They stood there, looking into each other’s eyes like they were searching their very souls. In the distance, a car honked, and it broke the spell.

“Uhm, yes, of course” Kurt cleared his throat, taking a step back, immediately missing Blaine’s touch. “I am. Interested, that’s it. In dating you. Going out! Jesus…” he shifted awkwardly, half expecting Blaine to run away from him. But he only smiled his one-hundred-watt smile, looking at Kurt fondly.

“Perhaps  we could discuss the details of our date over coffee?” Blaine prompted.

Kurt finally opened the doors and then waved at Blaine to come inside first.

“It’s on me.”


End file.
